


Супергерои спешат на помощь

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Detective, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квиддич в Британии переживает не самые лучшие времена. Скорпиус с друзьями отправляются в прошлое, чтобы выявить причину и вернуть любимому виду спорта былую славу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Супергерои спешат на помощь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на спецквест на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2013 года для команды Люциуса Малфоя.  
> Беты: vlad. и AXEL F
> 
> Задание спецквеста: Главным героям на голову инкогнито сваливаются их дети, намеренные изменить прошлое, а родители принимают их сначала за демонов/преступников/прочих злодеев.

– Дед, я готов! – Скорпиус Малфой сбежал по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и остановился около камина.

– Куда это вы так рано? – оторвавшись от газеты, поинтересовался Драко.

– Ну, пап, ты забыл что ли? Я же встречаюсь с друзьями.

– Я помню, Скорпиус. Вы встречаетесь в одиннадцать у Фортескью. Но сейчас ещё только десять. – Драко многозначительно замолчал, с усмешкой поглядывая то на Люциуса, то на Скорпиуса. У этих двоих всегда были тайны. И не сказать, чтобы Драко был этому не рад: Люциус оказался намного более заботливым дедом, чем отцом, и души не чаял во внуке. 

– Мы собираемся зайти в букмекерскую контору, – Люциус сдул с плеча несуществующую пылинку и с вызовом уставился на сына. 

– Отец… сколько можно? – Драко отбросил газету и, вскочив с кресла, заходил из стороны в сторону. – Давно пора привыкнуть, что в Британии квиддича высших достижений больше нет! 

Схватив «Пророк», Драко открыл спортивную колонку и прочитал: «У сборной Британии остался последний шанс попасть на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу: выиграть у команды Франции, которая в этом отборочном туре ещё не проиграла ни одного матча и досрочно обеспечила себе путёвку в Германию. Напомним, что сборная Франции является безоговорочным фаворитом не только предстоящего матча, но и Чемпионата мира. А французский ловец Анри Лурье – обладатель самой длинной серии из тридцати шести пойманных снитчей, практически в два раза перекрывшей прежнее достижение Виктора Крама». 

Люциус усмехнулся, положил руку на плечо сына, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал: 

– Когда ты выходил на поле против Поттера, я видел, что у тебя не было шансов: он всегда был манёвреннее, быстрее и удачливее. Но я всегда болел за тебя, сын. И всегда надеялся.

– Угу, – пробубнил Драко, – только мне ни разу не повезло.

– Это не значит, что не повезёт им, – Люциус кивнул в сторону «Пророка», где на колдографии перебрасывалась квоффлом британская сборная по квиддичу. Взяв с каминной полки мешочек с дымолётным порошком, он протянул его Скорпиусу и подмигнул:

– Вперёд!

– Пап, мы победим! – услышал Драко прежде, чем камин поглотил его сына, а следом за ним и отца.

 

~*~*~

 

Люциус Малфой любил бывать в Косом переулке. Раньше толпы зевак, туда-сюда снующих без дела и зависающих у каждой витрины, и детские крики – неотъемлемые признаки наступивших каникул – раздражали его. Он вечно поторапливал Драко, так и норовившего отстать и «прилипнуть» где-нибудь носом. Но сейчас… 

Видимо, Нарцисса права: возраст берёт своё. Люциус вдруг заметил, что любопытные взгляды и возбуждённые перешёптывания подростков, столпившихся у какой-нибудь лавки и обсуждавших очередное приобретение, его забавляют, а тыкающие пальчиками в очередную игрушку детишки – умиляют. Единственное, что огорчало – около витрины «Всё для квиддича» толпы больше не собиралось. 

Вот и сейчас маячившая там парочка старшекурсников больше была занята друг другом, а не новой моделью метлы. Эх…

– Дед, не расстраивайся. Всё наладится, вот увидишь! – сказал Скорпиус, уловив тяжёлый вздох Люциуса, и спросил: – А сколько капель Веритасерума надо добавлять, чтобы от него был эффект?

– Двух-трёх взрослому человеку доста… – Люциус резко притормозил и с подозрением уставился на внука. – А кого это вы, молодой человек, собрались допрашивать?!

– Да… есть один чувак.

– Чува-а-ак! – Люциус поморщился и покачал головой. – Вот оно – общение с магглорождёнными и полукровками… Даёт свои плоды. Где это видано, чтобы чистокровный маг пользовался столь вульгарными словами для выражения собственной мысли? 

Скорпиус закатил глаза. Предубеждение деда против его дружбы с Альбусом и Розой никогда не носило открытого характера, но иногда прорывалось подобными нравоучениями. Против них у Скорпиуса была разработана своя методика – слушать, не перебивая, и время от времени тяжело вздыхать – тогда дед быстро остывал и с усмешкой трепал внука по голове, приговаривая: «Ничего не поделаешь, таковы времена!»

Подойдя к букмекерской конторе, Люциус уже, было, приоткрыл дверь, когда вдруг его осенило:

– А где ты собираешься взять Веритасерум? – спросил он у застывшего на ступеньках внука.

– Дед, да я пошутил! – засмеялся Скорпиус, только по его бегающему взгляду Люциус понял, что шутками там и не пахнет.

– Ну-ну, – протянул он и вошёл в контору.

 

~*~*~

 

Старый букмекер мистер Грин, которого Люциус помнил ещё с незапамятных времён, развалился в кресле и изучал свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка». Рядом на столике стояла огромная чашка чая, с которой он, похоже, никогда не расставался, а в воздухе отчётливо витал аромат коньяка. Как только дверь приоткрылась, мистер Грин встрепенулся и нацепил на лицо профессиональную улыбку, сменившуюся искренней радостью, стоило узнать клиента.

– Мистер Малфой, – обрадованный букмекер отложил в сторону газету, – я вас ждал, ждал! На кого ставим?

– К чему вопросы, мистер Грин? Вы ведь отлично знаете мою ставку.

Мистер Грин усмехнулся в усы и по-отечески подмигнул Скорпиусу.

– Когда-нибудь ваш дедушка сорвёт банк! – и, убрав в сейф довольно увесистый мешочек с галеонами, продолжил: – Но, боюсь, не в этот раз. Франция нашим орлам не по зубам. 

Отпив чая, мистер Грин вздохнул, указал взглядом на «Пророк» и спросил:

– Читали? – и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжил: – Складно пишет. Забыла, видимо, с кого все наши беды начались.

Люциус недоуменно уставился на старика. Джиневра Поттер была хорошим спортивным обозревателем, но ловцом в своё время она была во сто крат лучшим. Не раз «Гарпии» праздновали победу только благодаря её самоотверженности и таланту. Даже Люциус, всю жизнь относившийся к Уизли предвзято, не мог не оценить, что девица одарена и Годриком, и Салазаром, и Ровеной, не говоря уж про Хельгу с Мерлином и Морганой. Какие финты она выделывала в воздухе! Сам Вронский сгрыз бы свою метлу от зависти, увидев их. Голова шла кругом, а стадионы визжали от восторга и рукоплескали. Приглашение в сборную в качестве основного ловца никого не удивило. Количество пойманных ею снитчей было близко к рекордному. И, наконец, вершина карьеры – Чемпионат мира. Отборочный тур был пройден командой без единого поражения. Выход в плей-офф ожидаем и предсказуем. Игры на вылет – без проблем. Полуфинал – фееричная победа, вырванная у ловца соперников при равном счёте. И встреча с суперзвездой мирового квиддича – Польшей – в финале.

– Мистер Грин, неужели вы действительно верите, что миссис Поттер приняла тогда «Феликс Фелицис»? 

Старик усмехнулся, почесал подбородок, сделал изрядный глоток из своей необъятной кружки и только тогда ответил:

– Честно? Нет, не верю. И никогда не верил. Но это доказано. 

– И мы не верим, – вставил Скорпиус. – Правда, дед?!

Люциус с минуту смотрел в глаза старику и со словами: «Корпоративная этика?» – протянул руку. Тот ответил на рукопожатие, усмехнулся в ответ на вопрос Люциуса и взглянул на Скорпиуса:

– Многие не верят, молодой человек. Но мало кто нынче ставит на нашу сборную. Все хотят гарантированного выигрыша, пусть и небольшого. Рисковать никто не хочет. 

– Неужели мистер Поттер не ставит на победу Британии? – спросил Люциус.

– Я не уполномочен раскрывать тайны ставок, но в данном случае могу ответить: мистер Поттер не азартен. По крайней мере, в своём заведении я его не видел ни разу.

Люциус задумался. А как бы всё повернулось, не нарвись в тот день сборная Британии на дисквалификацию? Наверняка у старого букмекера было бы работы побольше. Но всё случилось, как случилось. Допинг-контроль показал наличие в крови у ловца сенсационно победившей на Чемпионате мира команды Джиневры Поттер запрещённого к использованию в официальных мероприятиях зелья Удачи. При повторном анализе, взятом у всей команды, «Феликс Фелицис» был обнаружен в крови у каждого. Результат матча был аннулирован, а сборная полностью дисквалифицирована и на пять лет отстранена от участия в международных турнирах. Это был страшный удар по британскому квиддичу. И хотя мало кто верил, что такая подстава со стороны членов сборной вообще возможна, боевой дух падал, команды разваливались, а интерес к квиддичу как к виду спорта, таял. 

Сложившаяся ситуация была на руку только букмекерским конторам, которые в тот день фантастически наварились на сенсационной победе Британии. Да-да, именно Британии. Ведь на момент окончания матча счёт на табло был пятьсот девяносто – четыреста семьдесят в пользу Британии. Сыграла высокая ставка пятнадцати против восьмидесяти пяти на Польшу. 

Когда счёт матча был аннулирован, букмекеры в один голос заявили, что на «изменение счёта в связи с дисквалификацией» никто не ставил, и продолжили выплату низкого процента тем, кто поставил на победу Британии. 

Сборную обвинили в сговоре с букмекерами и махинациях со ставками. Дело имело большой резонанс во всём мире, поэтому условия дисквалификации были суровы, и никакие доводы разума на Международную федерацию квиддича не действовали.

– Стыдно сказать, – промолвил Люциус, – но последний раз я выиграл деньги на квиддиче в тот день, когда наша сборная с треском вылетела из высшей лиги, – и, попрощавшись с мистером Грином, вышел на улицу. 

Начинал накрапывать дождь. Люциус наколдовал водоотталкивающий купол на себя и Скорпиуса и, взглянув на часы, спросил:

– К Фортескью?

– Угу. Не люблю опаздывать. – Скорпиус был сосредоточен на состоявшемся только что разговоре, добавляя некоторые интересные детальки в копилку ранее полученных сведений. – Не волнуйся, дед, в этот раз ты обязательно выиграешь!

 

~*~*~

 

В кафе было, как всегда, шумно и многолюдно. Друзья уже ожидали Скорпиуса, заняв столик у окна. А за соседним столиком мирно беседовали Джинни Поттер и Гермиона Уизли. Кивнув им и поздоровавшись с мистером Фортескью, Люциус помахал Скорпиусу и, предварительно договорившись о времени, отправился во «Флориш и Блоттс»: пусть дети мирно побеседуют, соглядатаев там и без него хватает.

На душе было неспокойно, но причину этого Люциус никак уловить не мог. То ли упрёки Драко в неразумной трате денег начинали пробивать брешь в защите, выстроенной годами, то ли слова мистера Грина разбередили старую рану, то ли вопросы Скорпиуса?.. Но, листая старинные фолианты, Люциус чувствовал, что засевшая под ложечкой заноза царапает его изнутри и не даёт сосредоточиться. Насилу выждав отведённое внуку время, он вернулся в кафе и был рад, что вся компания напросилась в гости к ним. Люциус привык доверять интуиции и не был готов сейчас отпустить Скорпиуса к кому-то ещё.

 

~*~*~

 

Все ахнули, едва Джеймс вытащил из пакета завёрнутый в отцовскую мантию-невидимку Омут памяти. 

– Нам несказанно повезло, что отец иногда берёт работу на дом. Надеюсь, в ближайшие пару часов он об Омуте не вспомнит, иначе… – Джеймс состроил страшную рожу и выразительно похлопал себя ладонью по затылку.

Все засмеялись, наперебой обсуждая то, что о мантии-невидимке, значит, Гарри Поттер может вспоминать хоть сейчас.

– Как будто мне за хроноворот не то же самое будет, – отсмеявшись, сказала Роза и спросила: – Готовы? 

Все кивнули и поднесли палочки к вискам, сосредоточившись только на одном: не ошибиться в заклинании. Всё же чары извлечения воспоминаний слишком сложны для четырнадцатилетних подростков.

– Постойте! – крикнул Хьюго, бывший на данном этапе операции скорее балластом, чем нужным звеном, – Вам же нельзя колдовать вне школы. Исключат.

– Этот дом настолько пропитан магией, что никто даже не узнает, – успокоил его Скорпиус и, обращаясь к остальным, спросил: – Начали?

Четыре молочно-белые нити потянулись вслед за палочками от висков заговорщиков к Омуту памяти и закружили в нём спиралями, издавая голубоватое сияние и маня в свои объятья. Пять голов склонились над ним, предвкушая незабываемое путешествие по волнам памяти.

 

… Кафе Фортескью. Роза сидит рядом с матерью и ест мороженое. Напротив Джинни Поттер размешивает сахар в чашечке кофе. 

– Слушай, – говорит, обращаясь к ней, Гермиона, – не буду ходить кругами, а скажу прямо: Гарри очень интересуется, что ты хочешь получить в подарок на день рождения?

Джинни вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась:

– То, что я действительно хочу, он мне подарить не сможет, а остальное…

– Ну… три раза то смог... – засмеялась Гермиона.

Джинни усмехнулась:

– Хочу в Германию. В то самое место, в то самое время, и чтобы было за кого болеть.

– Ты всё о квиддиче… – Гермиона покачала головой, накрыла руку Джинни своею и, глядя ей в глаза, сказала: – Зато у вас есть Джеймс.

– Джеймс и без того родился бы: у нас с Гарри была твёрдая договорённость, что Чемпионат мира – мой последний турнир. Вне зависимости от результатов я собиралась после его окончания объявить, что ухожу из спорта…

 

… Картинка сменилась. Теперь все находились в гостиной Малфой-мэнора, а сидевший напротив Скорпиуса в кресле Драко вспоминал:

– Полянски вёл себя странно. Он мог несколько раз поймать снитч, но почему-то этого не сделал. То менял курс перед бладжером, который сто раз успел бы проскочить, то снижал скорость, как будто у него не «Молния» последней модели, а доисторическая «Комета», то застывал в воздухе, словно в него ударили Ступефаем. Конечно, после матча это списали на зелье Удачи, якобы принятое Уиз… Поттер, но я в это не верю. 

Драко достал из ящика комода омнинокль и, приложив к глазам, начал подкручивать колёсико настройки. Найдя нужное место, он протянул омнинокль Скорпиусу.

– Сам посмотри. Качество со временем, конечно, ухудшилось, но всё же видно, как Полянски нервничает и оглядывается, а после этого тормозит. У дедушки есть на его счёт некоторые подозрения, но…

 

… Рябь – и все переместились в Нору, где за столом собралась большая семья Уизли и Поттеров.

– Полянски вёл себя как придурок! – фыркнул Рон.

– Точно! – подтвердил Джордж. – Упасть с финта Вронского и не переломать себе шею?! Да не смешите! А этот клоун даже руку не ушиб. Нет, он не упал – он мастерски приземлился, затормозив в дюйме от земли…

 

… Картинка сменилась. Теперь это был кабинет Люциуса. На столе были разложены его записи, вырезки из газет и журналов. Скорпиус сидел напротив деда и внимательно наблюдал за его манипуляциями, стараясь не пропустить ни одного слова:

– Интервью Риты Скитер с ловцом сборной Польши, – сказал Люциус, взяв одну из газет. – Я встречался с Ритой после выхода этой статьи. Побеседовали на взаимовыгодных условиях. – Люциус усмехнулся и продолжил: – Так вот, она оценила Полянски так: «Мутный парень, юлит, дёргается, в глаза не смотрит. Видимо, есть что скрывать». А чутью Риты Скитер, дорогой мой, можно доверять, она на этом собаку съела. Я продолжил расследование и… фанфары! Выяснилось, что владелец самой крупной букмекерской конторы Польши – отчим тренера польской сборной. – Люциус с довольным видом откинулся на спинку кресла, и, подняв указательный палец, заключил: – Полянски слил матч!

Скорпиус в воспоминаниях ахнул. Ахнули и все остальные, а Роза спросила: «А при чём здесь зелье Удачи?»

Будто услышав её, Люциус продолжил:

– Оставалось два вопроса: зачем Полянски это было нужно и какую роль во всей этой истории играет «Феликс Фелицис»? Я нанял детектива, и выяснилось, что тренер (через отчима, обладающего немалыми связями) не раз вытаскивал своего ловца из разных передряг. Как-то раз тот, нанюхавшись дури, устроил светопреставление из заклинаний посреди маггловского ресторана, другой раз в пьяном виде отрабатывал Круциатус на шлюхах. Наверняка что-то и ещё было. Короче, Нурменград лил по парню кровавые слёзы. Но где бы поляки ещё взяли такого ловца? Вот и облизывали его со всех сторон, пока не нашёлся повод использовать и скинуть в расход. Надавили, запугали, заплатили… А вот с «Феликсом» загвоздка…

 

… Гарри Поттер тяжело вздохнул и потрепал Альбуса по макушке:

– Полуфинальный матч – вот это было зрелище, достойное остаться в памяти! Равенство по очкам, перевес то в одну, то в другую сторону ни разу больше двадцати, погоня за снитчем ноздря в ноздрю. А финал… ничего интересного, сплошное разочарование. 

Он походил по комнате и, остановившись совсем рядом, добавил:

– Но «Феликс» мама не пила. Даже случайно. Я помню свои ощущения от его приёма, когда ты не думаешь, что надо сделать, ты это делаешь, и всё. Стопроцентная уверенность в результате. У неё всё было по-другому…

 

… И снова Люциус:

– Но «Феликс Фелицис» покоя не даёт. Если взять за истину слитый Полянски матч – а я уверен, что прав, – то «Феликс» мог сбить им все планы. Разумеется, букмекеры и тут выкрутились, но факт остаётся фактом: им это было невыгодно. Если только Полянски не начал свою игру, пытаясь спасти репутацию.

– Дед, а ведь это может быть правдой.

– Может, он, а, быть может, и не он. Знать бы, «кто» – уж я нашёл бы способ узнать «зачем?»

Скорпиус фыркнул. Он знал, что в кабинете в потайном шкафчике дед хранит зелья, сваренные ещё знаменитым Северусом Снейпом. И среди них точно есть Веритасерум, Скорпиус видел список…

 

– Подведём итоги, – сказала Роза, и все обратились во внимание. – Гарри точно знает реакцию организма на зелье Удачи, поэтому мы можем быть уверены, что оно попало в кровь Джинни уже после сдачи анализа. Это – главное.

– То есть нас интересует медицинская палатка, – подхватил Альбус. – А вот «кто» и «зачем» будем выяснять по ходу операции. 

– В нос бы… – добавил Джеймс. – Эх, жаль, я не могу с вами!

– То есть ты…

– Да на него папа следящие чары навесил, после того, как… – начал Альбус, но, увидев зависший у самого носа кулак, замолчал.

– Мог бы раньше сказать, я бы Хью с собой не тащила.

– Эй… – возмутился Хьюго, а Джеймс добавил:

– Пусть с малолетства привыкает бороться за справедливость. И потом, вдвоём не так обидно оставаться не у дел.

– Не «не у дел», а координировать. При возвращении мы должны быть уверены, что ничего лишнего не изменилось, – сказал Скорпиус и добавил: – я за Веритасерумом! – и убежал, а вернувшись, с грустью сообщил, что нужного зелья на месте не обнаружил.

– Не страшно, ты сможешь изъять его в том времени, – Роза неопределённо махнула головой куда-то в сторону, – мы же договаривались, что действовать будем через твоего дедушку – нам же нужны координаты турнира – или ты передумал?

– Нет! Дед такой фанат квиддича… Тем более остальные нам вряд ли поверят, а дед-то свои записи точно узнает. – Скорпиус усмехнулся и погладил кожаную папку, прихваченную у деда в кабинете, куда уже добавил и свежий выпуск «Пророка». 

Все спустились в гостиную, откуда было запланировано начать операцию. И в тот момент, когда Роза накинула на шею Алу и Скорпиусу цепочку хроноворота, Джеймс крикнул: 

– А маскировка? – направив на них палочку, прошептал заклинание и, довольный собой, добавил: – Так символичнее.

,  
~*~*~

 

Люциус Малфой налил в стакан огневиски и с комфортом расположился в кресле у камина, предвкушая спокойный вечер в компании интересной книги. Драко с Нарциссой ушли в гости к Гринграссам, Люциус же смог отговориться неотложными делами и остаться дома. Завтра утром предстояло путешествие в Польшу, а сегодня хотелось тишины и покоя.

Раскрыв книгу на нужной странице, Люциус углубился в чтение и не сразу заметил, что воздух немного правее него заискрил и явил на свет троицу разноцветных мутантов: с ушами, хвостами и паутиной.

От неожиданности Люциус опрокинул стакан, выругался и, выхватив палочку, крикнул:

– Экспеллиармус! 

Поймав палочки незваных гостей, он немного успокоился и спросил:

– Вы кто? Как сюда попали? Как смогли преодолеть магию поместья, замешанную на крови?

– Вот придурок! Урод! – донеслись разноголосые возгласы, и Люциус с облегчением выдохнул: по крайней мере, говорят по-английски, хоть и выглядят, мягко говоря, странно. 

– Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, – обратилась к нему… Кошка? – Не могли бы вы снять с нас заклинание?

– Фините Инкантантем – и половина вопросов отпадёт сама собой, – обратился к Люциусу красно-синий с паутиной на груди. 

Люциус окинул его презрительным взглядом, – будет ещё какой-то сопляк ему указывать, – и перевёл взгляд на третьего, похожего на летучую мышь. Тот качал головой, вздыхал и бормотал в чей-то адрес непристойности. Люциус надеялся, что не в его, но уверен не был, потому спросил:

– Это вы кого сейчас козлом сексуально активным обозвали?

– Чо? – Альбус не сразу понял, что Люциус имеет в виду. – А-а-а, брата! Вот козёл! – крикнул он и, сжав кулаки, зарычал. Сразу стало легче, и он рассмеялся. 

Люциус усмехнулся и снял с него заклинание маскировки. 

– Мистер… Пот…тер?! 

Люциус взмахнул палочкой ещё два раза и ахнул, уставившись на сына.

– Драко? Что с тобой случилось? Где мама? 

Люциус подскочил к Скорпиусу и, уставившись в упор, спросил:

– Ты… кто?

– Я – Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, сын Драко Малфоя. Твой внук.

Люциус в шоке застыл на месте, выискивая в мальчишке знакомые черты, а Роза, указав на хроноворот, спросила:

– Мистер Малфой, вы знаете, что это такое?

– Вот, значит, как… Использование служебного артефакта в личных целях тянет на служебное несоответствие, мисс Грейнджер.

– Я – не она. Я её дочь.

– Не в личных, а общественных, – поправил Люциуса Альбус. – Хроноворот, говорю, в общественных целях использовали, – добавил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд. 

Скорпиус, ни слова не говоря, протянул Люциусу папку с гербом Малфоев на обложке, в которую тот все эти годы собирал статьи, касающиеся событий на Чемпионате мира. Люциус вопросительно изогнул бровь и, открыв знакомую папку, углубился в чтение, изредка задавая уточняющие вопросы. Взглянув на часы, он пригласил гостей пройти в кабинет, во избежание встречи с Нарциссой и Драко. 

В кабинете Скорпиус сразу направился к потайному шкафчику и, прошептав заклинание, извлёк из него Веритасерум и положил в карман.

– Это что такое было? – недовольно спросил Люциус, с помощью Акцио возвращая зелье в свою собственность.

– Так пригодится же завтра, – возмутился Скорпиус и добавил: – Я и от сейфа код знаю… – и, готовый продемонстрировать, наставил палочку на сейф.

– Экспелиармус! Будешь наглеть – не верну.

Скорпиус затих, присел на диван рядом с друзьями и наблюдал, как дед старается вникнуть в суть вопроса.

Люциус читал свои – явно свои – записи, перебирал вырезки из газет и не мог поверить, что такое вообще возможно. Хрен с ними, с букмекерами, но «Феликс Фелицис» говорил, нет, вопил против девчонки Уизли, которую Люциус, наплевав на все предрассудки, считал лучшим ловцом на своей памяти. Он покосился на Альбуса, и тот, словно прочитав его мысли, сказал:

– Мама «Феликс» не пила. И остальные тоже. Мы думаем, что зелье попало в кровь уже после забора на допинг. 

– Завтра… – прошептал Люциус и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, стал думать. Что он мог предложить этим детям? Что он мог предложить своему внуку?! Помощь, что же ещё? Люциус покосился на тревожно ожидавших его вердикта подростков, которые дико боялись, что он им не поверит, и усмехнулся. – Сколько, говорите, будет длиться матч? Вам обратный портал на какое время заказывать? 

Вздох облегчения и радостный визг; бросившийся на шею со словами: «Я знал, знал, что на тебя можно положиться!» Скорпиус, отдались теплотой в душе, а интуиция нашёптывала: «Это принесёт дивиденды». 

– Держи, – Люциус вложил в руку Скорпиуса Веритасерум. – Я хочу знать, кому помешал квиддич в нашей стране и почему. А сейчас: марш спать! Тинни вас проводит, – сказал он, вызвав домовика.

 

~*~*~

 

Портал – не слишком ранний, чтобы можно было выспаться и насладиться предоставленной им возможностью очутиться на настоящем празднике, – перенёс их на опушку леса, раскинувшегося вдоль поля, сплошь усеянного палатками. Пройдя сквозь сито магглоотталкивающих и звукоулавливающих заклинаний, друзья очутились в настоящем спортивном лагере. То там, то здесь вспыхивали жаркие споры: на какой минуте Полянски поймает снитч; сможет ли несомненно талантливая Джинни Поттер навязать ему свою тактику; сколько квоффлов пропустят поляки, а сколько британцы?.. 

Побродив по лагерю и отыскав медицинскую палатку, расположившуюся на самой его окраине, ребята организовали недалеко, под старым буком, наблюдательный пункт. Отсюда прекрасно просматривались все подходы к палатке и хорошо были слышны разговоры. А дезиллюминационные чары, хоть ещё и слабые, не отработанные, но позволяли не мозолить глаза молодой ведьме в белом халате.

Когда раздался сигнал к началу матча, девушка закрыла палатку, взяла чемоданчик с зельями и направилась к полю. Для персонала была отведена отдельная трибуна, куда и проник Альбус, накинув мантию-невидимку отца. Благо, места свободного было много и получилось устроиться с комфортом, чтобы и матч посмотреть, и за объектом наблюдать. 

И всё же, как завороженный наблюдая за полётом матери, Альбус чуть не упустил момент, когда к девице подсел какой-то тип и сунул в карман зелье Удачи. Альбус был уверен, что это именно оно – одного солнечного блика было достаточно, чтобы узнать характерный цвет. Едва тип ушёл, Ал извлёк зелье из кармана девицы с помощью Акцио и подсунул взамен общеукрепляющий бальзам. 

Действо, развернувшееся на поле, было точь-в-точь таким, о котором рассказывали в своих воспоминаниях родители и другие очевидцы событий. Полянски играл в поддавки. Но, даже несмотря на это, он был невероятно хорош. Зритель, не разбирающийся в тонкостях квиддича, никогда бы не заподозрил, что он играет по заранее продуманному сценарию. Альбус тоже не заподозрил бы, если б не знал. 

Не решаясь отлучиться со своего поста, он просидел на трибуне до конца матча, надеясь, что друзья видели, кто подходил к девице, проследили за ним и, быть может, узнали правду. 

По окончании матча – трибуны местами взрывались радостными криками, но в основном ошарашенно роптали – Альбус вернулся на наблюдательный пункт, проводив взглядом скрывшуюся в палатке девицу, и стал поджидать прихода друзей. 

Но прежде он увидел, как в палатку – на допинг-контроль – проскользнула его мама, а через несколько минут вышла с согнутой в локте рукой. Поджидавший поблизости отец подхватил её на руки и закружил по полю. 

На допинг-контроль потянулись и другие игроки сборной, и только тогда появились и его друзья. 

– Никогда не догадаешься, кто это был, – сказал Скорпиус, усевшись на траву и прислонившись спиной к буку.

– Друг Полянски?

– Ловец. Наш. Запасной.

– Так это что… банальная зависть? Наша страна на долгие годы лишилась квиддича из-за банальной зависти? 

– Угу. И ещё глупости. Если б его любовница – та самая, – Скорпиус мотнул головой в сторону медицинской палатки, – добавила зелье только в кровь твоей матери, то дисквалифицировали бы её одну. А девица решила подстраховаться и капнула «Феликса» всем. 

– Но самое интересное, – подхватила Роза, – что, благодаря ей, он не добился желаемого результата в прошлый раз. Зато теперь, благодаря нам, станет основным ловцом сборной, когда завтра Джинни заявит о своём уходе. Одно хорошо: у нас получилось! – она протянула Алу вчерашний «Пророк», который они прихватили из будущего. В спортивной колонке предстоящий матч с Францией оценивался как проходной, а фаворитом называлась Британия.

– Дед будет разочарован… – вздохнул Скорпиус. – Он-то ожидает интригу, подковёрные игры. Надеется, что, быть может, Полянски пытается таким образом защитить свою честь в глазах общественности. А это что… зависть обыкновенная. Фи…

Скорпиус и сам выглядел разочарованным тем, что всё так просто решилось. Даже Веритасерум не понадобился.

– Мда… – раздался знакомый голос и из-за дерева, сняв с себя дезиллюминационные чары, вышел Люциус. – Неожиданно. Хотя именно об этом и стоило подумать в первую очередь.

– И что, он теперь будет ловцом? После всего, что он сотворил… в смысле, попытался сотворить?

– Ну, есть у меня на примете один талант, – заметил Люциус. – Надеюсь, что моё мнение, как одного из спонсоров команды, будет учтено. Хотя, может быть, миссис Поттер ещё решит остаться в спорте?

– Нет! – воскликнули одновременно ребята и, схватившись за активировавшийся портал, перенеслись к воротам мэнора. А Люциус пошёл разыскивать Нарциссу и Драко с Асторией.

Войдя в гостиную Малфой-мэнора, Роза накинула на себя и друзей цепочку хроноворота и принялась отсчитывать обороты.

 

~*~*~

 

Хьюго не успел сесть на диван, когда Роза, Ал и Скорпиус отправились в прошлое, как появившееся возле камина сияние возвестило об их возвращении. 

– А где Джеймс? – спросил Ал, оглядев гостиную.

– Джеймс? – Хьюго был озадачен.

– Но… но… ведь Джинни говорила, что собиралась покинуть спорт после Чемпионата мира, – растерянно произнесла Роза, чувствуя, как паника начинает овладевать всем её нутром. Она уже снова накинула на шеи друзей цепочку хроноворота, когда из-за дивана выскочил Джеймс.

– Ха! Испугались?

– Придурок! Идиот! – раздались одновременные возгласы Ала и Скорпиуса. 

А Роза покрутила пальцем у виска и вспомнила фразу из одного иностранного мультика*, который они с Хьюго недавно смотрели в гостях у родителей матери: «Как корабль назовёшь – так он и поплывёт!»

___________________________________________

* Тhe cartoon "Adventures of captain Vrungel" (Russia)


End file.
